The Reminiscence of a Dream's Reality
by xXKamikoXx
Summary: There are many words that are used to describe the typical Madison woman. Unfortunately for me, those words skipped over myself and into oblivion taking that typical woman with it. Embry Call/OC DISCONTINUED
1. Prelude

**Opening Note: Hello and welcome to my first Twilight fanfic story. I'm honored that you've come inside and decided to take a peek; but there's a few things I have to address before the start of the prelude. The first thing is that I'll admit that I'm not the biggest Twilight fan in the world -- but I absolutely _adore_ the wolf pack because, what's there not to love about them? They're just amazing and because of my love I decided to write this Embry Call story for one main reason. It appears that Embry is the only one that hasn't imprinted.**

**Now I could be wrong -- and if I'm am than I would like you to correct me, but if I'm not then there's no harm done. It's hard to alter the plot around sometimes for me when the author of a book has put someone with a character of their making. But that's not to say that that's the only reason why I chose Embry, though. He's my favorite out of all of them and the fact that he did not imprint was just an added bonus. I've only read the first and second book of the series so any and all contribution of information for him would be greatly appreciated! The extra information I'm getting on him will be coming from probably Wikipedia or some other website; but if you know of any good one's then please let me know! This story will take place throughout the whole saga of Twilight but I'll need information on Breaking Dawn and Eclipse when the time comes for the plot to take place throughout that...**

**Also, this story will either be updated every two weeks or once a month. This is mainly for my own comfort because a week can go by pretty fast for an authoress and I don't want to have to rush out an update. Then, there's also the fact that I need to find a Beta for myself. But other than that, I think this is about it. I hope you enjoy this prelude!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park. The only thing that is mine is the contribution to the plot and the OC's that I've made.**

The Reminiscence of a Dream's Reality

Prelude

I never remembered what I dreamed about.

Whilst most people were able to recall their weirdest and sweetest of thoughts after they had woken up from a night of slumber -- I was only ever able to see a blank page. Nothing was ever written on those pages. Nothing was ever drawn on that easel. There was just emptiness, and no matter how hard I tried, that nothing would not ever become something. It was like a dead flower that may have once been alive, but would have wilted petals grow over time that would never bloom again. There was just no reviving it, and the fact hopelessly annoyed me to no end. How could I not remember these things? Dreams were an important part of a woman's life on my fathers side of the family. He was practically pureblooded Native American and we could count back many generations of our lineage on the La Push Reserve in Washington. My mother was an Irish and English woman who had only stumbled upon the small town of Forks by luck -- and as my parents had told me, it was love at first sight.

But all of that information has nothing to do with my dreams, except for my genealogy on my Native side. Father's blood gave me a certain ability, or at least it _should_ have given me a certain ability. As I mentioned earlier, females of the Madison family are a very crucial part of our lineage and it is hoped that families will have more girls than they do boys -- or at least one girl out of all their children. Dreams give us the ability to see the future. You could call us seers if you will, but in my opinion we females are so much more than that because our powers are much more powerful than that of a typical seer. I am that one exception, though. I cannot remember my dreams and therefore I do not have the ability to see the future. The visions are not there -- and the pictures are always blank with either light or darkness.

This fact has always proved to be something that I've come to dislike about myself. I can recall when I was six, and my cousins would talk about the dreams they had and try to decipher them amongst each other. I could only watch with envy as they would giggle behind their hands and occasionally look over at me with cruel eyes. My mother was my only comfort, because like most foreign mothers, she did not have the ability and could relate with me. She would always tell me that it was obvious that I couldn't remember my dreams for a reason and that eventually one day, it would all come to me. I would have liked to believe her at the time, but I couldn't ever bring myself to do just that. But despite the misconception of the fact, her words would indeed turn to be more truer than I could have possibly imagined.

It's only a shame that these visions would come far too late for me to do anything about them.

**Ending Note: This was very short, I am aware, but it is only a prelude. There is nothing more that needs to be said, really. But I hope that you've enjoyed this first part of the story and if there are any questions or contributions for information you would like to make then by all means leave a review! I accept anything because in the end it's all used to help me streghten my writing. And well, if you're not under the catagory of what I mentioned then just leave me a review if you liked it! Until next time...**


	2. Dream One: Suffocate

**Opening Note: Alright; I lied but I couldn't help it! Surprisingly, I started on this chapter just as soon as I posted the prelude and well, I couldn't stop writing. Despite the fact that this is mainly a filler, it was really fun for me to write. I enjoyed it and had a good time even though I should have been working on my other story. But I couldn't figure out what POV to write that in, so I just put it on hold until Thursday or Friday. But anyways, I hope that you enjoy this and I also want to give a warm thank you to my two reviewrs! I appreaciated them very much; they made me happy and your contributions were really helpful. Because of it, I may actually consider writing a Seth oneshot -- since he's one of the one's who haven't imprinted that I know really well -- but I can't guarentee it. It's just a consideration if I ever come up with a plot. Also, I wanted to let it be known that the prelude of the story was in the OC's POV. Embry hasn't come in yet and won't be really shown until the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the song 'Suffocate' by J. Holiday. I only take rights to the OC's that I've created and the altering to the original plot.  
**

Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me.

I can't breathe when you're touching me.

I suffocate when you're away from me.

So much love you take from me.

I'm going out of my mind."

**Dream One: Suffocate**

**Eight Years Earlier**

_"Mama why am I not like everyone else? Why am I so different?" Aimée looked up at her mother with innocent brown eyes. She was only seven, and it was already obvious that she wasn't like the women of her family's tribe. She was different. And unlike her mother, she didn't have the excuse of coming from a different family. Most people tried to hide it from her, but she already could notice the differences. Even her youngest cousin Natalie, who was merely four, was already able to recall her dreams and see the future. It didn't make any sense and Aimée was tired of her family trying to hide behind excuses. Even her mother, father, and sister wouldn't tell her and shy away from the subject. They would always say the same thing and she would never see results. She didn't want to be different; she wanted to be just like everyone else!_

_Her mother turned and looked at her. The innocence of her daughter's eyes was enough to make her want to break and tell her the truth. But she couldn't. Her mother-in-law had made her promise that she wouldn't tell Aimée the cold hard truth: that they didn't know what was wrong with her. And while usually she would have ignored the woman, and raised her daughter the way that she wanted her to be raised -- Madison women abilities be damned -- she also had that motherly instinct to protect her daughter. She could easily see in the depth's of her daughters eyes that, if she was outright told the truth, then she would break. Letting her green eyes warm, she kneeled down to her child's height. The both of them were in the kitchen, and she had been preparing dinner until her daughter had come into the room and interrupted her with her question. "What do you mean, sweetie?" She stated softly. She didn't want to answer the question directly because she wasn't too sure what she was going to say. _

_"Mommy, why am I different from everyone else -- you know the women in the Madison family? I know that you don't have the ability to see visions because you came from Grandma and Grandpa. But daddy came from other Grandma and Grandpa. Penelope can see the future. And so can everyone else. So, why can't I?" She extended her explanation but, before she could say anything else, her mother wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"Aimée, I want you to listen to me closely, alright?" She paused having to consider her words closely. "I know that right now you're not like everyone else and that they may constantly tease you about that. But, I want you to remember that you're different for a reason, okay? One day it's all come to you, but for now you have to make due with what you've got. Just tell yourself that every time you feel any doubt. Promise me that." _

_She resisted the temptation to let a sigh escape her lips and instead returned her mother's hug. It didn't take much for her to realize that the woman was on the verge of crying. She hated it when her mother cried. _

_"I promise," _

_

* * *

  
_

The typical Madison woman is viewed as strong and courageous. She is said to be able to take on anything or anyone at anytime -- no matter the repercussions. Those were the words used to explain the women of my family and I, was most certainly not categorized under any of those descriptions. The genealogy to see the future had unfortunately skipped over myself and into oblivion, taking along the typical Madison woman with it. No one really knows where everything went wrong with me. Penelope -- my eldest sister three years my senior -- was very adept in the ability and it had helped her countless times; more than she could recall, as she had claimed once. The fact that she was able to use her powers without fault only left room for my family to not be able to blame the defection of myself on my mother, which amounted to the mystery. I was just simply the enigma of my family that they could not solve. Or to be more blunt, I was the fluke out of all the Madison women. And that fact, had bothered me greatly throughout all of my childhood. It was hard growing up knowing that out of all the females on my Native side of the family, I was virtually the outsider. It took thirteen long years to get over the fact and, even now at the age of fifteen, I still found it hard to cope with though, it wasn't as bad as it had used to be.

I had taught myself how to adapt.

Letting a sigh escape my lips as I brought a comb through my long auburn hair, I couldn't help but frown as I looked at myself in the mirror. The slightly tanned and completely freckled face that stared back at me was also something that had made me stick out in my family. Most people had said that I got my looks from my mother, despite the fact that she didn't have any freckles at all. She had auburn hair just like mine though, and kind green eyes. I most certainly didn't have green eyes but brown instead, like my father and sister. I had the same facial structure as mother, which may have been what people referred to when they mentioned our similarities. And Penelope had gotten her looks from my father. With choppy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she looked nothing short of pure Native American. Her tanned skin was flawless and most referred to her as absolutely gorgeous. To be honest, I wasn't even closely remote to hating the way that I looked. It was just that, I couldn't help but realize that my features only helped accent the fact that I was nothing like anyone in my family. If I'd been able to see the future, then maybe it would have not bothered me; but since I couldn't it, only annoyed me more than I would have liked. Today was no different.

The morning was something that I had never enjoyed ever since I was a child, either. The signaling of a new day only put me in a sour mood because it reminded me constantly of what should have happened the night before, but had not. Setting my comb down on my bathroom counter, I made sure that my hair framed my shoulders to my liking before quickly grabbing my chap stick and, opening it so that, I could bring a coating across my lips. I wasn't much of a makeup person, because I found that it wasted far too much of my time and was a virtually useless necessity for me. The only thing I ever needed was store brought washes for my face, and chap stick so that my lips stayed healthy. Putting the cap of the stick of medicine back on it's tube, I slipped it into my skirt's pocket before stepping out of the bathroom. It was the start of my sophomore year at La Push High School and I was far from excited. I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of school and the only reason I truly attended was because I needed to -- it was a necessity in this new era that one could not simply ignore if they wanted to make it somewhere.

And because I wanted to become an Archeologist it was most certainly something that I would have to put up with. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I picked up my backpack that I had set down on the ground before entering, and then proceeded to the stairway and towards our kitchen. I usually tried to skip breakfast, but my mother would never let me leave without eating something unless I was late. The school was only a fifteen minute walk away from my house and the only time that I never walked to and back from school, was when there was either bad weather or I wasn't coming straight home. Other than that, I walked every single day. Jumping off of the last step, I quickly strode into the kitchen and walked over towards the table where a basket of freshly made biscuits sat. Steam wafted from the rolls of bread and I carefully grabbed one before taking a bite from it. My father sat at the table reading from a newspaper and eating his own food, whilst my mother had her back to me at the stove. She was still cooking some scrambled eggs for herself. Penelope had already left for college in Hawai'i.

"Ma, did you put some money in my account during open house?" I inquired after I had swallowed the bite I had taken earlier; referring to the my school account for lunch. I was a forgetful person and carrying around money was a lot more troublesome than the former. Because the accounts existed, it made it a lot easier for me not to have to worry about skipping lunch, because I didn't have any money. I could make it half way through the day without food no problem; but having to go throughout the whole school day without food, was nearly impossible for me.

"Mhm," She murmured absentmindedly, before turning off the heat of the stove and putting her eggs onto a plate that she had on the counter to her right. "There's about twenty dollars so you'll have to remind me to put more money in there sometime next week." Her emerald eyes looked up at me and then the biscuit in my hand, before frowning. "You're just going to eat that?"

I blinked before shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not that hungry. You know that, Ma. I'll be fine until lunch and even if I do get hungry then I'll get some food from -- "

"Aimée, sit down and eat. You've got forty minutes until school starts..." Father stated. He didn't bother to look up from the newspaper he was reading though, it was apparent that he was done with his breakfast. My dad owned his own shop down in Forks and was constantly reading through the business newspaper for sections that could probably help him. We made enough money a year to where my mother didn't have to get a job, though sometimes she would look after children for people on the reserve who had to work. She loved children, but due to complications when I was born, she wasn't able to bare anymore. There were probably many times that both of my parents had argued about adopting, but as of now, nothing had happened so far. And because of that, mom just opted to watch over children whenever she could instead.

The doorbell rang before I could comply to what my father had asked of me though, and I looked towards my mother. She sighed before picking up the basket of biscuits off the table and walking towards the door. I followed behind her with my own half eaten breakfast in my hand. She opened the door and smiled at the female that was before her. "Hey Danielle, you're early this morning."

Danielle Madison smiled back at my mother. "It's the beginning of the year and I want to make sure that I'm at least able to figure out where all my classes are, Aunt Catherine." Indeed, she was my cousin -- or first cousin to be exact. Our father's had been brothers but unlike me, Danielle's mother was a resident who had grown up on the La Push reserve. She had to be the only female cousin of mine who didn't shove the fact that I couldn't see the future in my face. Instead, she found it pathetic that they would use my weakness to their advantage and was constantly sticking up for me. We were both the same age but she was my senior by at least three months. "Are those...?" She trailed off. Her gray eyes were peering almost predatorily at the basket of homemade biscuits in my mother's hands. Her father -- my Uncle Solomon -- had passed away when she was only ten. Since then, my Aunt Helena was constantly busy with work and trying to make sure that they had enough money. Danielle usually ended up coming to our house most nights for dinner and there were even sometimes were she had to spend the night because my aunt got in so late. She absolutely adored my mothers cooking and would constantly praise her for it.

Mother laughed, "Go on and take as many as you like. I thought that more were going to be eaten but..." She left the rest of her sentence blank and I already knew that she was making a reference towards the fact that I'd barely eaten.

Danielle smiled widely before grabbing one and putting it into my hand. Then, she proceeded to grab two more and kiss my mother on the cheek. "You're the best! But, we've got to go now. I want to get a head start because, now that I have something to eat I'm gonna end up walking slower." She made a motion towards me with her head then stepped down the sidewalk. "Bye Auntie!"

I sighed before looking down at the half eaten biscuit in one hand and the whole one in the other. I already knew that I wasn't going to be the one to eat the whole one, but I was pretty sure that my cousin had just put it into my hand to reassure my mother that I was going to eat more. Looking back up at my mom, I smiled before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later mom, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Have a good day at school." She smiled down at me before going back inside the house.

"Come on, Aimée! I've got something I've got to tell you." Danielle called out causing me to turn around and look at her. From the look on her face, I could already tell what the subject was going to be about.

* * *

"It had been weird – I was standing in the forest near oh, I don't know maybe near here or maybe somewhere else, but either way it was in a forest and I was just there. Everything was dead silent and it seemed like I had been standing there forever; like I was there waiting for something. Then it happened! This monstrously huge thing came out of nowhere and appeared in front of me. Before I could even blink or react it walked up to me and nudged me in my side as if I already knew it or something. I mean…"

I could only stare at my cousin dumbfounded as she continued to blabber on about the dream she'd had, just that night. It may appear cruel that she was telling me something like this, but that wasn't even close to the truth. To be honest, Danielle was the only female in my family whose dreams I actually wanted to hear about. In a way, she was giving me the opportunity to experience what it must have felt like to see such amazing situations that could happen in any time, and I couldn't have been happier. She knew how to tell the vision she'd had just right enough to where I wouldn't feel sad about not being able to do the same thing. I was like a younger sister to her – as she had explained when we were twelve – and she wanted to do everything in her power to help me. And besides, she was a little bit of an oddball in our family as well. Her dreams usually came in more weird situations and it was because, as my Grandma had stated, she had very strong abilities, that would enable her to the ability to do multiple things that hadn't been uncovered yet.

"You mean…?" I trailed off and prompted her to continue. Danielle and I had been close since we were babies. We had grown up and practically done everything together up until we were about seven. That was when it was finally realized that I wasn't able to see the future. And though, at first she had ostracized me just as much as my other cousins, eventually when we were ten she was able to come to accept me with open arms. And the fact that we were so close, meant that we knew each other's weakness's. For instance, I knew that she was terrified of any type of animal that looked even remotely dangerous. And because of that, it was odd to think that in her vision she hadn't even bothered to run away from whatever had approached her; just as odd as it was for her to even be in a forest at all.

"This next part is going to be weird." She stopped in her tracks and I did the same. We were about a five minute walk away from the school, now. Whatever she had to say must have been really odd if she wanted to be out of hearing range from our peers. Her eyes looked around slowly before we both leaned towards each other simultaneously, "The monstrous huge thing; well, it could have been considered a wolf on steroids, with the strangest colored fur –"

"Danielle!" I hissed.

"Sorry," She looked down at the last part of the three biscuits she had consumed, before taking a small bite and swallowing it quickly. "Anyways, the wolf-thing turned into this boy. And not just any bother other boy, I mean a boy that may as well have been off of this very reserve! He had long black hair that cascaded down his back, and brown eyes. He turned right in front of me and was bare to the whole world and then…" Danielle stopped in apprehension, and gave me a look that I was more than positive I didn't like. "…and then he called me Aimée."

I promptly choked on my own spit, before coughing violently. Danielle dropped the piece of bread that was in her hand and then proceeded to pound my back, whilst saying my name in worry. I barely heard her. The realization of what she had just told me, was something that hit me tenfold and I could only recall the words that my grandmother had said. Danielle did have extraordinary powers! She had been able to see a vision that hadn't involved her at all, but me. The fact in of itself was so shocking, that I think the both of us barely took note of the particular, that there was possibly some boy that could change into a wolf out there. And that that boy, may encounter me sometime. Danielle continued to pound on my back and before long, I held up a hand so that she was able to see that I was perfectly fine. Taking in a big gulp of breath, I stared her down for a moment before shaking my head.

"Bullshit," I stated once I was finally able to speak.

"Huh?"

"You heard me," I repeated, "That's bull fucking shit. You should know as well as I do, that you can't see the visions that are supposed to be for another of our lineage! Not only is it completely unheard of, but I don't even think it's possible."

Danielle narrowed her eyes, "You think I would lie to you?"

"No! Of course not! I just think that maybe this vision you had was for someone else or maybe you heard him referring to someone else. There is probably a ton of other – "

"But Aimée, you are the only Aimée on this reserve that anyone knows about! Plenty of people said it before, and I am more than positive that whoever that guy was; he was from here! That's the only plausible explanation and this is the only thing that makes any sense. You've heard Grandma before. She said that I had strange abilities and maybe now, I'm having the visions that are meant for you. Hell, maybe there's something on the reserve that's blocking your powers!" Her words came out fast and she looked excited about the prospect of what she was saying.

As much as I hated to admit it, she could have been right. Besides La Push, the only other place I had ever been to was Forks. But I had never been there long enough, to where I had to stay there for the night. My father hated traveling and my mother wasn't one for it either. I barely ever left the reserve, and the last time I had been to Forks was probably eight months ago, at the latest. There was no way of me knowing if her proposition was the truth or not. "It is like grandmother said," I mumbled to which Danielle nodded her head. "You've got strange abilities, which means that there's a possibility you could have been seeing the future of somehow outside of La Push, or maybe even Forks."

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Why are you being so stubborn? This is what you've want your whole life, isn't it? If we can go to grandmother and unravel this mystery, then we might be able to figure out why you can't dream! And when that happens -- "

"I'd rather not, Danielle." I shook my head before bending over and picking up the bread she had dropped. And once that was done, I then promptly looked away from her. "I've set myself up for too much disappoint, when it comes to seeing the future. After fifteen years, you kind of just lose hope, you know? It's not that I don't believe you...it's just that my mind won't allow it."

She continued to plow onward.

"But I'm more than positive that this is the solution! It all makes sense now and its surprising to me that no one has realized this before. Maybe if I have another dream, then I can find the solution to the problem. You have to believe me, Aimée, I want to help you through this. If we can find this solution then -- "

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." I sighed. "I already told you, Danielle. Though you might be right, I don't want to take the chance. You have to understand that right, Dani? Out of everyone in our family you and my mother know this the most. The two of you know my pain the most...."

"I understand that but, you have to understand that it's not healthy for you to go on living like this. It isn't right for you to act like you're fine when you're obviously not. It's like you said -- me and Aunt Catherine understand your pain the most and therefore we understand you the most. You're like a sister to me, Aimée. I only want what's best for you." She attempted to stress the point and her grey eyes were begging me to see things her way when I finally looked up, but I couldn't bring myself to. The words my mother had told me so long ago were still intact in my head and I was telling myself that what she said, was the way that I was going to act. I was going to make due with what I had, and nothing was going to change that. She told me that I was different for a reason, and I wanted to believe what she told me. Maybe I was too stubborn for my own good and maybe I was just too much in shock at the fact that we may have figured out the reason, why I couldn't see the future. Either way, I wouldn't budge from what I had wedged into my mind and nothing at this point in time was going to change that.

"Danielle, please. This is more about you than anything else. I've already told you that I don't want to -- "

I stopped abruptly when I noticed that Danielle was staring off into space at something across the street. Narrowing my eyes, I let out an annoyed grunt before crossing my arms and lazily looking over towards what she was pointedly staring down. There were three boys standing off into the distance. Two of them were looking at one of the boys who was staring directly at me. I only stared back in bewilderment, before looking abruptly towards my cousin when I heard her mumbling something in gibberish. "What are you talking about, Dani?" I asked her. She wasn't making any sense and it was only making me more annoyed than I was before. She hadn't been paying attention to me and had instead, been looking at the three boys across the street. Though, I had to admit that it unnerved me that the male, that the others had been staring at was looking at me, I didn't let it get to my head. I usually ignored the boys in school because I found it a waste of time to even bother with something such as attraction. In a way, I suppose, I was always brooding over the fact that I couldn't see the future too much, to ever give a damn.

"H-he's the boy!" Danielle hissed and moved to point her finger directly at him whilst jabbing it repeatedly. "The one that approached you in my dreams!"

Furrowing my eyebrows I turned and looked back towards the boy. His long black hair cascaded down his shoulders and had an almost silky sheen to it, though it wasn't something uncommon on the reserve. He was lean in stature and his skin was a tan chestnut color. But the thing that shocked me most was when I looked into his eyes, I felt my throat constrict. I couldn't breath. Oxygen wasn't coming, but I still continued to look into his dark brown eyes, that were becoming more intense by the moment. Both of his friends turned away from him and looked to me with equal amounts of confusion but I barely noticed. I attempted to breath, but my chest constricted even worse. The obscure pain that I had barely noticed from not taking in any air, was starting to hit my chest tenfold, but I still continued to stare. The last thing I heard and saw before I blacked out, was Danielle calling my name and the other boy's running towards me.

**Ending Note : As you may have already guessed, that was Quil, Embry and Jake that were the three boys that were across the street. And also, but we jump to conclusions, NO Embry DID NOT imprint on Aimée. Since he hasn't made his transformation yet, from what I've learned I don't think that'd be possible. And even if it is, then just consider it a clashing of two powerful forces clashing if you will. If you're one of those people who like to dig into plots then you'll understand, and if you're not then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. ;D**

**Also, to those who are interested, on my profile I've put a link to pictures of Aimée and Danielle on their names that's inside of my story information. I'm not good at describing the looks of characters so pictures are the only thing you'll have to go by and it'll make things easier. The same goes for all of the characters in this story; though this is book verse, I'm going by the way they look in the movies. I know that they've changed Embry and Quil's characters for the second movie but I don't like them so I'm going with how they look in the first. **

**I think that's about it. If you still have any contributions of information on Twilight for the wolf pack then please don't hesistate to let me know~! And if you've enjoyed this chapter then leave me a review! If you didn't, then you can also leave me a review letting me know what you didn't like and let me know. I love reviews, they make me happy no matter the content because they let me know that a person took the time to actually tell me about their feelings towards my works. **

**Until next time; whenever that may be....  
**


	3. Dream Two: Darkness Falls

_Dream Two_

There was nothing.

I couldn't help but become aware of the sudden darkness that surrounded my being despite the fact that I had succumbed to it long ago. The only problem was that this wasn't a normal darkness; no, it was the one that I usually only saw whenever I fell asleep at night. It was the one thing that I saw in absence of where my dreams were supposed to be and the one thing that made me afraid most times to fall asleep. I couldn't stand the dark -- I couldn't stand the inky tendrils that would wrap around me and surround my very being at the one time that was supposed to be my safe haven. I was supposed to feel relaxed whilst sleeping and instead I could feel nothing but worry. I couldn't help the sudden disdain that would envelop my core and make me flinch whenever I had to deal with it.

I could have become an insomniac but for some reason my body wouldn't allow me. I at times thought that it was just a negative effect of the powers that weren't there but I could never be too sure. No one could ever figure it out -- just like no one could ever figure out why I couldn't dream in the first place. The only one who had even become close to cracking the mystery was Danielle with the presumption she had made earlier. I could feel my head hurt. Danielle and the vision she'd had the night before suddenly came ramming into my mind with full force and I couldn't help but want to move away but I couldn't. The pain intensified and I remembered everything that I had forgotten about that had led to my blackout in the first place.

There was breakfast....

And then mother answering the door.....

Danielle informing me that she had something important to talk about....

Her telling me about her dream...

The both of us getting into an argument....

Then there was the boy.....

But that's where the darkness came in and made everything else blurry. I couldn't remember much else past that or even think straight let alone attempt to put all of the pieces together. What was wrong with me? I'd never blacked out a day in my life so why was it that that strange male had been able to hold such a force over me that he had made me lose consciousness at the sight of him? Was his role in my future that strong? I recalled what Danielle had told me about her dream and how he'd transformed back into his original body from being a wolf earlier and then saying my name but that was it. How could I know this boy though? I'd never seen him a day in my life!

"....you've got to....."

I heard those words far off into the distance but I couldn't identify whom they belonged to. And it was odd to me because usually in times like these the only thing I ever heard were my thoughts and that was it. There was never another person that spoke to me. The pitch of the voice sounded familiar but I still couldn't pinpoint the face it belonged to no matter how hard I tried. Who was that...?

"....please.....begging you...."

They sounded desperate. The words were still far off but I could comprehend the emotion that was in the person's tone. They sounded as if they were at their wit's end or that they were crying. Was that Danielle? Was she crying for me? I felt my heart clench at the thought and suddenly more than ever I wanted to leave and become conscious again. I didn't like it when she cried. She was a strong person and it took a lot to make her cry -- I didn't want to be the cause of her breakdown. Making an attempt to rip off the dark tendrils that controlled my unconscious state I continually ripped and slashed to and fro before something bright flashed onto the darkness. It was almost pink and red in color and I could immediately tell that I was looking at the back of my eyelids.

Without even a second thought I quickly opened them and stared up at the four people that were hovering over me. There was Danielle to my right and closest to my head. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and her eyes were starting to become bloodshot. I could tell that she had been crying for quite sometime. My brown eyes traveled over towards the boy that was sitting next to her and I recognized him as one of the three boy's I'd seen earlier. He was the one with the shortest hair. Across from him was the other boy who had much longer hair then the first. But I paid him no mind because sitting directly across from Danielle and closer to me than all three of the boys was him. The one that Danielle had said she'd seen in her dreams and the one that'd had such an impact on me that he'd caused to me to black out. Who was he?

"Aimée!"

I wasn't given a second chance to think on the matter because before I knew it a warm body had suddenly enveloped my own in a tight hug despite the fact that I was still lying on the ground. Danielle had noticed that I had awoken and her sobs became hysterical as she shook. I could only wrap my arms around her before slowly moving and giving her the message that I wanted to sit up. She allowed me to but that didn't stop her from still holding me closely and murmuring words of relief.

"Aimée, are you alright?" Danielle's voice sounded to the left and I turned slowly to look into her silver eyes.

She looked worried and I took quick note of the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She looked about at her wits end and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for being the cause of such a feeling. Frowning, I nodded my head before replying, "I think so...do you know what happened?" For some reason I couldn't remember much else, other than the feeling of falling and then nothing. There was no way for me to be able to tell how long I had been out and there also was no way for me to be able to figure out what the cause of the whole mess was to begin with. It could have been a multitude of things but nothing came to mind and I realized that if thought about it too hard, then I would only just give myself a headache. I already felt a horrid one coming on at that moment and I couldn't help but wince as Danielle pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank goodness!" She cried whilst letting her grip become tighter. Any other time it probably would have bothered me at how tight she was hugging me but, for some reason I felt almost relieved at the feeling and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

"You were out for about a full ten minutes." The boy that had been kneeling next to Danielle answered the question that my cousin had left hanging in the air and I turned my brown eyes to look at him. He was one of the boy's that had given me a confused look earlier -- he had longer hair then the other -- and he looked almost familiar. I might have had a class or two with him the year before in school but I couldn't quite remember his name. "We were actually about to call the ambulance until you came to. You stopped breathing once we hit about the nine minute mark -- is that normal for you?"

I wasn't given the chance to reply.

"Whether or not it was normal doesn't matter." The final nameless boy that had the shortest hair stated aloud what he was thinking before the other one could get more information out of me on the matter. "What does matter is that you need to go to the hospital. People just don't suddenly faint out of nowhere and stop breathing. You probably feel fine, but there's plenty of cases where a person could feel fine and be wrong about it. I'm sure we could get you a lift if you needed one."

I turned to look at Danielle to see what her opinion on the matter was. I could still feel the intense gaze of the male that had originally caught my attention still on me but I had opted to ignore it and silently inquire what my cousin thought we should do. I had to admit that the point that had been made had been valid. Things like this weren't normal, but at the same time our tribe wasn't normal either. First priority would have been to go see Grandmama before anything else, so that she could clear the case of not having anything to do with our powers before it was decided that we should go to the hospital. We didn't just let anyone know of our family secret -- the only way you'd figure out was if you were either kin or blood by marriage. It was a fierce rule that had ruled our family for generations; we didn't allow outsiders and these three boys witnessing it all was borderline crossing that sacred rule. Danielle would have had a clearer head than mine and I assumed that she would know what to do.

"Thanks for the offer but we'll be fine." Danielle smiled as pleasantly as possible but I could tell just from hearing her voice that it was strained. Here we had three teenage boys that attended the same school as us -- and another that could possibly lead a big role in my future -- and it was very doubtful that they would let the both of us roam on our own. Dani and I were about the same weight but it was nonetheless hard to imagine that she would carry me all the way back to my home without much trouble. We were quite a whiles away and if she had to support me then it would take even longer. Whose to say that I didn't black out again and cause even more of a catastrophe? The possibilities were endless and I could tell without even having to read their minds that those thoughts were going directly through all three of those boys heads.

"Are you sure?"

For the first time he had finally spoken and I couldn't help but suppress the small shiver that overwhelmed me at his voice. It wasn't the smoothest and deepest of male voices that I'd ever heard but for some reason I couldn't help but love it no matter. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but this boy was about to drive me crazy and I realized that I had to get away from him -- and _fast_.

"We'll be fine," I murmured in reply before shakily standing up and ignoring the arm that Danielle held out to steady me. I shot all three of them a small smile. "Thanks for your help but you should get going now. Don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?" The words were meant as a final goodbye and a sign for them to leave, but even as all three of them stood up it didn't look as if they were going to go anywhere anytime soon. I had to suppress a groan at their chivalry. Any other time I suppose that it wouldn't have bothered me -- well; actually it would have, but that's not the point, what I'm getting at is that, though I appreciated their care, I was finding that it was more annoying than anything else. I understood that they just wanted to help but couldn't they take a hint?

Danielle tensed and I could tell she was getting just as exasperated as I was. "You three should go now! School starts in less than twelve minutes and it's like Aimée said -- you don't want to be late! Her house isn't that far off and her mother is at home so we have a ride to the hospital. Really, I'm a lot stronger than most people give me credit for." Her laugh that followed was convincing enough to where it caused me to give a weak one of my own. The three of them still didn't look convinced -- particularly the boy whose gaze I was trying to avoid -- but the one with the shortest hair nevertheless shrugged his shoulders and looked as if he was going to throw the white flag down.

"Alright then, but don't say we didn't offer," he said before adjusting the strap of his bag and turning towards the school, "Come on, let's go." He didn't bother to wait for them and instead took off towards the school. The one with the longer hair stood there for a moment longer, before following after the former but the boy with the intense gaze was still standing there; stalk still. I could feel his eyes on me again and it was making my vision swim for some reason. I almost felt as if I was about to black out again but before I could someone yelled something.

"Embry, come on!"

"C-coming!"

I couldn't help but feel my eyes widen at the reply.

**Author's Note: I edited the start of this chapter. ;D**


	4. Dream Three: When It All Falls Down

**Opening Note: This chapter is short but I've been having difficulty with writing lately -- if you haven't already been able to tell. Trust me when I say that writing long chapters periodically is not the easiest thing in the world. That along with the fact that real life has been a bummer lately I'm just not in as many writing moods as I used to be.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?  
**

_Dream Three_

"I can't believe it!"

The exclamation was loud enough to cause me to flinch and I couldn't help but hate the proximity of how close I was to my cousin. Her sudden aura from earlier had all but vanished and she was excitedly gushing from what I had just informed her about. She was actually a lot more happier about it then I was -- but then again she was able to make more sense of the small vision I'd seen than I was able to all things considering. It was just that even with all of the information processed I still couldn't get my mind off him -- Embry was his name. It suited him. I sighed and shifted my weight before signaling that the two of us should stop. We were about four minutes away from the house but I was still tired from my earlier blackout. The both of us had decided that it would have been best for us to go and see my mom and explain our situation before letting her drive us to Grandmother. She lived way on the other side of La Push and the distance was too far away for us to walk and then there was also the fact that it would've been best for us to explain ahead of time why we were missing school rather than wait later on. It would make the truth a lot more believable.

"You're going to ruin my hearing for life if you don't turn the volume down, Danielle." I groaned and she adjusted the hold she had around my shoulders that allowed me to rest my weight against her. She didn't seem to be paying that much attention to what I had said and I could tell because of how bright her eyes were when she looked down at me. The sight made me annoyed. "It's no big deal -- don't get your hopes up! This doesn't mean anything really. So I heard someone say his name while I was out; it could've happened to anyone."

Danielle looked at me in exasperation, "What do you mean it could have happened to anyone! Aimée, if you haven't noticed until now; the females in our family can see the future so of course this means something! And I'm pretty sure that Nana will be able to explain it. Wow, I can't believe it! You had a vision, albeit it was just audio but a vision nevertheless. I wonder who said those words!" she gasped, "It could've been you! This would totally go hand in hand with the vision that I had!"

She was beginning to talk so fast that I could hardly understand her and her words were starting to get louder and louder by the minute. There weren't really a lot of people outside but it still worried me that someone would overhear our conversation regardless. The last thing I needed was for the two of us to get nailed for letting an outsider discover our family secret. I'd done so well with being ignored for the past few years and this would only bring more unwanted attention to myself. Feeling the headache from earlier become more and more intense by the moment I gritted my teeth and began to move forward. Danielle snapped out of her rant momentarily to come and help me but once we were in another simultaneous tempo she began to speak once more. I couldn't even catch half the things she was saying and after a while I decided to just give up on the matter altogether. All the things she was implying and saying were all about the same thing really; she was just using different words with each sentence. And maybe I was being negative about the whole matter altogether but somewhere deep down inside I was hoping that what I'd heard was apart of a vision.

I had waited my whole life for something like this to happen and it was hard for me to believe that it was at this moment. Most everyone would probably think that I was lying but it was only Grandmother's opinion that I cared about in the end. All the females in our family looked up to her because she was the oldest female in our tribe. She knew a lot about the visions and I knew it was going to be difficult to explain the matter at hand to her. She wasn't a difficult person per se, it was just that she could see when a person was nervous and she automatically acquainted that with a liar. The last thing I needed was for her to think that I was lying about the whole matter because that would've made things ten times worse. Things never stayed a secret for long in our family -- if she came to that conclusion then the whole family would hear about it and I would have to be forced to go through the ridicule and humiliation all over again. I could deal with it now but I wasn't too sure if I would be able to deal with a whole new onslaught plus the one I'd gone through since I was a kid.

"Wow, I just can't believe this, though." Danielle murmured before turning and smiling at me. It was the smallest bit contagious and I couldn't help but smile back despite my sudden reluctance to go to Grandmother's now. My house was less than a minute away and I could spot that both our cars were still in the driveway meaning that father still hadn't left yet. I most certainly wasn't planning on him being home and it made my nerves all the more worse. He could be intimidating when he wanted to and I knew that Danielle and I were going to receive one of his infamous glares just as soon as we got inside the house. He was going to pass judgement before we even gave our explanation because skipping school was skipping school in his eyes.

"Well if you can't believe that then you can believe that my dad is at home right now." I sighed, "This isn't going to end well at all."

-*-*-*-

"I cannot believe he sent Danielle back to school," I sat in the front seat my mother's car with my arms crossed as I glared out the window. The confrontation had gone just as smoothly as I expected it not to be though I hadn't thought that father would send Danielle out and send her to the school. Sure, he was going to let me go to Grandmother's but he'd also pointed out that there was no need for Danielle to join me. He had said it was bad enough for me to be skipping school let alone the two of us. The thought of explaining things to Grandmother was already nerve wracking enough and I wasn't pleased that I would have to do it on my own now. I hadn't seen her in over a year -- it would've been weird for me to just show up on her doorstep since I'd already been deemed the defected child in our tribe. Letting a sigh escape my lips I rested my head back on my seat and ignored the look my mother was sending me. No words she could've said would've truly helped me feel better at this point.

But regardless, she began to say them anyway, "I know that you're upset with the decision that your father has made. Your grandmother can be..." she paused, "...difficult when it comes to these matters but you have to understand that this is something you need to do on your own. You can't have Danielle by your side all the time. This is your moment to shine and everything that needs to be said, well your grandmother will want to hear them from you and not Danielle. If she does need anymore information then she'll ask but until then it's best you stick this out by yourself."

I groaned, "That's the problem though. I couldn't make sense of half of what happened and all I heard was a few things. I passed out mom -- Danielle was the one that could make sense of it all. She was the one that grew up learning how to interpret these types of things and so did Penelope. I was the one that either stuck in the background or at home because I had nothing to interpret to begin with," I was aware that I was acting like a bitch and whining as well but the fact of the matter was that I had made up my mind. I did not want to see Grandmother at all let alone by myself.

She was going to eat me alive.

**Ending Note: Reviews are love. **


	5. Dream Four: The Late Bloomer

**Author's Note: So this chapter is short and months overdue, shoot me. I've been busy and I had all but forgotten about this story. To be honest, I hadn't planned on coming back to finish it but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to delete this. The plot's too good to give up. What can I say? I can become attached to the things I write. Case in point, soon enough I'm going to be giving an _old _-- _and I mean old_ -- _The Covenant_ story of mine another go soon. That plot was too good to pass up as well, it just needed to be revamped here and there. All I need is the perfect intro, which I now have, and I can nail a story. It's all just a matter of writing the chapters in a timely manner that's the catch...**

**P.S. This isn't edited. I'm too tired. I'll do it some other time. But if it's not that bad, then I won't. Just let me know if it REALLY needs to be.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I even want to? No, I wouldn't.  
**

_Dream Four  
_

There were plenty of times in my life where I just stopped to think and wonder why I didn't hate the world, or life in general, as much as I should have. I wasn't a happy-go-lucky person. I would be lying if I said that. But at the same time I also wasn't the type of person to hold grudges against someone. Sure, I could undergo a sour mood faster than the drop of a hat, and that's the way I acted most of the time, but it wasn't because of hate per se or plain old anger. That's just the way that I act. There's no changing that. What I couldn't help but wonder at times, though, is how I didn't turn out more spiteful or cynical than I should've been; the typical teenager that hates the world and plans to make everyone's life a living hell. That's what my family had done to me my whole life wasn't it? So why was it I couldn't turn it all around on them and use those painful memories as fuel for an anger that could be so pure and unstoppable that it would consume me whole?

Letting a sigh escape my lips I tapped my fingers on my leg as I waited for my Grandmother. I was sitting on the couch in her living room. This house brought back too many memories -- none of them good ones, either. I used to hate coming here because without even stopping to think I already knew what would happen when I showed up. I sometimes used to think that my Grandmother just had me come here so she could spite me and show me what I was missing out on -- what should have been mine but was not. I sighed again. Why was I even here? The chances of her actually believing me were low. And without Danielle I wasn't sure I was going to be able to build up the courage to even get out one sentence let alone explain all what had happened earlier today.

My Grandmother had instilled a fear in me. It was an emotion that I couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried to. Hate it all I might but it was always there. Lurking in the back of my mind and striking at the precise time to make me look like a fool. The sound of the kitchen door swinging open behind me alerted me that she was coming and I sat up straight from a habit I'd picked up whenever I was around Grandmother. She demanded the utmost respect. My hands bunched together nervously in my lap and I kept my eyes glued to the table as she set down a cup of tea in front of me, a small word of thanks escaping my lips as she sat down on the coach opposite me. She took a sip from her cup and I did the same out of obligation rather than want.

"So," she began, setting her cup down after a long two minute silence, "Your father has told me all about the morning you and Danielle have had. Or, what little you've told him, I'm sure. Explain to me now, what all has happened? What was it you saw? What did Danielle see? And the three boys, the outsiders, what do they have to do with this predicament?"

Her voice was calm -- low -- and was more open than I'd thought it would be. She didn't sound like she doubted me. Instead, she seemed more than willing to listen to what I had to say so she could help me attempt to get to the bottom of this mess. I was surprised she hadn't even told Father that she wanted to see Danielle. Apparently, she just wanted to hear everything from me. I could tell from her posture that she planned on having Danielle visit later.

"W-well," I stuttered, "It started early this morning when Danielle came over to the house so she could walk with me to school. She was in a rush -- she said she had something important to tell me,"

-*-*-*-

Nine Years Earlier

"She sees nothing at all? No strange dreams? Perhaps déjà vu of some sort? Surely she could not have seen nothing at all!"

Aimée stared down at the ball in her hands. She had been rolling it back and forth on the outside wall of her Grandmother's house. Her own mother was sitting on the porch with said woman and her older sister Penelope was on the far other side of the yard giggling with some of their cousins. Aimée herself was never able to talk and associate with her cousins like that. They never allowed her in their groups and Penelope never did much to help her either. It was only when they were at home that Penelope would act warm towards her sister. When they were not, she would act cold and aloof. Aimée had gotten used to it once the females in her family started to realize that she didn't have the same ability as the rest of her family members. At first everyone had thought it was because of her young age and she was just being stubborn.

Now that she was seven her Grandmother and the rest of her cousins were starting to realize that it wasn't a hoax after all. She truly wasn't able to see anything. Letting a sigh escape her lips, Aimée frowned before pushing the ball forward and watching as it rolled towards the ground and then against the wall and back. She was vaguely listening to the conversation between her mother and grandmother but she'd decided that she wasn't even going to bother. It was the same thing -- she'd heard this conversation a million times over in the past few months. She could hear the disappointment in her Grandmother's voice; hear the pity in her mother's voice; and see the cruel looks her cousins sent once they'd all figured out about what was going on. She frowned.

"Nothing that she tells me about," her mother sighed, "She would have told me if she did. She's excited about it. She wants to have the dreams that Penelope has. It's disappointing her and I don't want to talk about it unless she wants to..." The auburn haired woman sighed, "It hurts me more than you can imagine -- "

"You must push the child." The older woman stared with hard eyes, "She cannot be babied on this matter. True, it is a delicate situation but it is also one that must be handled with the utmost care. Penelope was one of the lucky ones -- one of the children that was easily able to obtain her powers. Do you think Aimée is the first child to have her powers forced? No, she is not. All you simply need to do is give her the right push and everything else will fall into place. I've seen this happen before. Albeit, she is the eldest child in our history for this to occur to I am sure it is nothing more than a matter of late blooming. She will obtain her powers. All you have to do is push her and force them out of her." She sat back in her seat before looking down at her granddaughter. "We have never had a woman that has Madison blood running through their veins that was not able to use their powers. Aimée will not be the first. I will not allow it."

There were somethings that not even Grandmother could prevent.

-*-*-*-

I had finished. I had told her every last detail of what had happened -- to what I had done the moment I'd woken up this morning straight to the conversation I'd had with my mother when she had dropped me off. Grandmother now knew everything that I knew. There were no secrets between us; it was up to her to make of it what she would. She picked up her tea cup again and took a sip. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking through me. Her white eyebrows were furrowed and she continued to stare off into space. It was a habit of hers. Sometimes Danielle used to say that Grandmother was so inept with her powers that she was able to use them even when she was not asleep. Danielle had said that she could be told just one thing and a spiral of visions would set forth and she could see them all.

I had to wonder if there were truth in those words.

"Interesting," she murmured after starting off into space for five minutes straight. She set her cup down on the table and smiled before laughing out loud. It was the first time I'd ever heard her do it and I was fearful of the sound. "I was right all along! Just a late bloomer!" She cackled again and shook her head before turning her brown eyes towards me. I stared at her in confusion -- her words made no sense whatsoever. "There's more to this situation than meets the eye, child. Fear not, there's nothing for you to worry about." She stood up abruptly and I stood up as well in shock. I still didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Call your mother," she ordered, picking up my cup and walking towards the kitchen, "She can take you back to school now. Tell Danielle when you see her that I would like to talk to her on Friday afternoon. You're not to come. I'll see you sometime next month at the meeting. Don't give me that look! You'll participate. I no longer want you locking yourself away from the other girls. It's high time you came anyways. You haven't been to a meeting since you were nine!"

I stared at her in incredibility. The only reason I had not been to a meeting in so long was because I was never invited. I was tempted to tell her so but I decided against it. She was trying to help me -- despite the fact that she'd all but ignored me all these years -- and I was grateful for it. I suppose I should have been bitter but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to be. If my powers were truly coming this late then I was going to need her help with controlling them. True, Danielle would have been a fine substitute and mentor but the thing I had to remember was that she was still learning as well. There were things that even she knew nothing about and my Grandmother could explain.

"Grandmother?" I called before she could step all the way inside the kitchen. She paused and turned to look at me.

"Yes, child?"

I smiled, "Thank you,"

I meant what I said.

**Ending Note: Reviews are love. And bribery too. You know the drill. Until next time!**


End file.
